blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Art Box
The Art Box, also known as Aife's Box and the Mystery Art Box is a microtransaction that allows you to turn 10 Robux into a random, beautifully-made, alternative-art card. The trend started when IcyTea commished Aife (a person who makes ROBLOX-related art) to make a bunch of old cards with revitalized art. Aife cards can only be obtained from Aife's Box, making them extremely collectible. Aife's Box is the main source of Blox Cards' income, and has since had contributors from other players with varying degrees of quality. IcyTea once hosted a competition - and then cancelled the competition - to see who could make the best alt-art. This lead to iiMasant joining and completely destroying the concept of commishing Aife arts. All cards in Aife's Box can be obtained in packs in a non-Aife form, and Aife cards do not alter the limit of rarities (You can't play Aife Myrmiredon and Non-Aife Myrmiredon in the same deck.) All Aife cards are pushed to be playable. Minigames There are three minigames you could play for 10 ROBUX: * Aife's Spin to Win * Aife's Card Fountain * Aife's Sophie Choice Aife's Spin to Win Aife's Spin to Win is simple: Click the button to roll the selection of cards. Once the selection rolls, you can click the button to stop anytime (there's no time limit). Once you click the button, it automatically stops and reveals the alt art card selected by the arrows between them. Aife's Spin to Win-1.png|Press the Start Button to start. Aife's Spin to Win-2.png|Press the Done Button to stop the roll. Aife's Spin to Win-3.png|It reveals the card, EfanPlayz's Masant Alt Art, since it rolled between the arrows. Aife's Card Fountain Aife's Card Fountain spews out a bunch of unrevealed cards out from the bottom, shooting out like a fountain. When you click on a card, the fountain stops and the selected card is zoomed in onto the center of your screen. After that, it reveals the alt art card. Aife's Card Fountain-1.png|Aife's Card Fountain, before you clicked on a card. Aife's Card Fountain-2.png|Aife's Card Fountain, after you selected on a card. In this case, it reveals to be the MahBucket Alt Art. Aife's Sophie Choice Aife's Sophie Choice, also known as Aife's Choice, gives you a selection of four random and unrevealed cards. When you click on a card, the other unrevealed cards slide down below the screen, disappearing. After that, it reveals your selected card. Aife's Sophie Choice-1.png|Aife's Sophie Choice, giving you a selection of four random cards. Aife's Sophie Choice-2.png|Aife's Sophie Choice, after you've selected the card. In this case, it reveals to be a Gravity Collapse Alt Art. List of Alternative Arts By Aife= AifeAife.png|link=Aife|Alt Art of Aife AurichalcumAife.png|link=Aurichalcum|Alt Art of Aurichalcum BrightEyesAife.png|link=BrightEyes|Alt Art of BrightEyes Blizaki_V2.png|link=Blizaki|Alt Art of Blizaki DragerAife.png|link=Drager|Alt Art of Drager FabulousBenchAife.png|link=FabulousBench|Alt Art of FabulousBench HasTheHeroAife.png|link=HasTheHero|Alt Art of HasTheHero HeyItsColinAife.png|link=HeyItsColin|Alt Art of HeyItsColin IcyTeaAife.png|link=IcyTea|Alt Art of IcyTea NobleDragonAife.png|link=NobleDragon|Alt Art of NobleDragon RukiryoAife.png|link=Rukiryo|Alt Art of Rukiryo SeranokAife.png|link=Seranok|Alt Art of Seranok Sibs.png|link=Sibs|Alt Art of Sibs VisleafAife.png|link=Visleaf|Alt Art of Visleaf |-|By iiMasant= Acolyte of the Rift Masant.png|link=Acolyte of the Rift|Alt Art of Acolyte of the Rift Alt_Berezaa.png|link=berezaa|Alt Art of berezaa Bengbeng14 Masant Alt Art.png|link=Bengbeng14|Alt Art of Bengbeng14 DairingPoopHeadAlt_3W1B.png|link=DairingPoopHead|Alt Art of DairingPoopHead DIYAzurewrathFXed.png|link=DIY Azurewrath|Alt Art of DIY: Azurewrath DIYBiggerheadFXed.png|link=DIY Biggerhead|Alt Art of DIY: Biggerhead DIY_Dominus_Alt.png|link=DIY Dominus|Alt Art of DIY: Dominus DIYClockworkFXed.png|link=DIY Headphones|Alt Art of DIY: Headphones EfanPlayzBloxCardsFXed.png|link=EfanPlayz|Alt Art of EfanPlayz Alt Great Lord Egoist.png|link=Great Lord Egotist|Alt Art of Great Lord Egotist Histor, Blood Warrior Masant Alt Art.png|link=Histor, Blood Warrior|Alt Art of Histor, Blood Warrior Inechi_V2.png|link=Inechi|Alt Art of Inechi Infernal Acolyte Masant.png|link=Infernal Acolyte|Alt Art of Infernal Acolyte Lando64000_Alt.png|link=lando64000|Alt Art of lando64000 Masant leetwizard.png|link=LeetWizard|Alt Art of LeetWizard Midas Masant.png|link=Midastheking123|Alt Art of Midastheking123 MustardWorldYT Masant.png|link=MustagedWorldYT|Alt Art of MustagedWorldYT PixelFlame_Alt_Art.png|link=PixelFlame|Alt Art of PixelFlame QuentyBloxCardFXed.png|link=Quenty|Alt Art of Quenty RaveTea Masant.png|link=RaveTea|Alt Art of RaveTea Shaylan Masant.png|link=Shaylan007|Alt Art of Shaylan007 Snyfort_v2.png|link=SnyFort|Alt Art of SnyFort Alt_Stud.png|link=Stud|Alt Art of Stud TaymasterAlt6R.png|link=Taymaster|Alt Art of Taymaster ToxicAlt.png|link=Toxic|Alt Art of Toxic Unc123 Masant.png|link=UncreativeName123|Alt Art of UncreativeName123 |-|By Other Authors= PapasmurfV3.png|link=Papasmurf|Alt Art of Papasmurf (Arceusdon) Cactaur_REMAKE.png|link=KingCactaur|Alt Art of KingCactaur (DairingPoopHead) New_Gravity_Collapse_Alt-0.png|link=Gravity Collapse|Alt Art of Gravity Collapse (Dun Goof) MahBucketAlt.png|link=MahBucket|Alt Art of MahBucket (MahBucket) DivineFavorFull2.png|link=Divine Favor|Alt Art of Divine Favor (Myrmiredon) Unused_Gravity_Inspector.png|link=Gravity Inspector|Alt Art of Gravity Inspector (Myrmiredon) KingShadowCrowV2.png|link=KingShadowCrow|Alt Art of KingShadowCrow (Myrmiredon) MyrmiredonFulmen.png|link=Myrmiredon|Alt Art of Myrmiredon (Myrmiredon) Unused_NerfModder.png|link=NerfModder|Alt Art of NerfModder (Myrmiredon) PolyHex.png|link=PolyHex|Alt Art of PolyHex (PolyHex) RipullAlt.png|link=Ripull|Alt Art of Ripull (Ripull) Ninja_Elite_V2.png|link=Ninja Elite|Alt Art of Ninja Elite (SoulSearch) Mass_Destruction.png|link=Mass Epidemic|Alt Art of Mass Epidemic (FINNTHEMAN668) Category:Lists Category:Alternative Arts Category:Map Features